London Calling: The Sequel to The Attainment of Evangeline
by MeggIsAMachine
Summary: Evangeline McKenna has won Jack Sparrow's heart. Now, as she joins him on The Black Pearl, outside forces threaten to tear them-and everyone else-apart. The crew teams up with new and old forces to defeat a man in London who wants nothing more than to win the King's favor. Will Evangeline rise to the challenge with her new-found courage, or will this foe prove too much to handle?
1. Chapter One

**Folkestone, England.**

 **April the 16th, 1745.**

It seemed a dream, a complete whirlwind. Evangeline had attempted to reason, but logic, too heavy for the occasion, never came.

 _This isn't real. I must have fallen asleep, and dreamt up a scenario where Jack Sparrow could possibly love me. The past predicts the future. Is this real?_

Jack took her through the back alleys of town, their hands tangled together in a web, promises trapped inside. After the rain had ceased, the cobblestone shimmered under their boots, and water fell from the rooftops with a solid rhythm. He stopped three separate times to turn to her and smile, asking if she truly wanted to follow him back to the _Pearl._ Her answer every time; _Yes._

Now they found themselves alone in the captain's quarters of the _Black Pearl_ , in his bed, completely beside themselves with illogical happiness.

"When did ya know?" Jack asked. He carefully reached for her hand, and wove his fingers with hers again. "Ya said you've felt this way for years, but when did you realize that ya loved me?"

She felt Jack's heartbeat through his fingertips. It was rapid and strong, much like a storm, and it mimicked hers. The raised skin on his palms read like a map, and she traced the scars with her fingers, attempting to find her port.

"I was eighteen, and you had just left for the _Pearl_. Expecting to fall for Nathaniel, I fell for you instead. It became apparent after he kissed me that night on my doorstep that . I lived for you. I dreaded your departure, I aimed to spend every minute of my day with you, but it wasn't until you left that I realized just how deep my feelings ran," she whispered. "I chased after you that day to tell you, but you were gone when I reached the hills. I thought of you every day for four years, and still everyday after that."

Jack's eyes became sullen. "I truly had no inkling, luv. If I had only known..."

"I attempted to tell you so many times. I desperately wanted you to know."

His laid his hand on her cheek, and she closed her eyes to put the feeling to memory.

"I hurt you," he said, barely above a whisper. "That was never what I wanted. I went out of my way to make sure the opposite happened on a daily basis, but...I caused it meself."

"I know you never meant to."

"It was always there; the thought that perhaps I felt more for ya than I initially gathered. There was an attraction that I couldn't name. I knew ya made me happy; thoroughly, purely happy. I knew ya were everything to me, yet I didn't bloody understand what I wanted. Then ya were gone, and it shattered everything in me. I lied awake for days, waiting for ya to wake up, terrified that ya never would. After the second day, I knew; I became completely aware that I could not possibly live without ya, because I am hopelessly yours. All that I am belongs to _you_ ," Jack said, as Geline clung to every syllable. "Then I lost ya again, so suddenly, and I tried to move on. I did. It was months of torture at _my_ hand. I hated meself. It was hell. Then five days of searching for ya in this bloody town, and thinking ya were going to marry the doctor-"

"I love you," Geline interjected with force.

He closed his eyes, and smiled contentedly. "That sounds beautiful comin' from you," he replied. "Say it again."

She sat up with a feline grace, and he followed as she leaned into him, and let her forehead rest against his.

"Jack Sparrow. I love you," she whispered slowly and deliberately, recalling the times she had wished to say it just this way, but failed to.

He smirked and placed a kiss on her temple, his lips warm and comforting. "I love you as well."

Hours passed, and when they weren't laughing while recalling memories, they were silently staring at one another, as if they urgently needed to take in every inch of skin. Moonlight filled the cabin, and illuminated their faces. Evangeline could hardly believe how handsome Jack looked while next to her. His eyes gleamed, dark and inviting, and her heart beat wildly. She felt it in her feet and heard it pounding in her ears.

"God, you're pretty," Jack confessed, his eyes meeting hers. "Have I ever told ya that? You're so damn beautiful."

She took a deep breath, and let her reply ride the wave of her exhale. "Thank you."

He held her to him, and slid his fingers down her bare arm, chills forming beneath his touch. His lips came close to hers, but he didn't let them touch.

"I want to kiss ya," he whispered. "Very much. I need to know if that is also what ya want, luv."

Evangeline had made it clear back on the cliffs that becoming his next conquest was not what she fancied. She knew Jack Sparrow did not ask a woman's permission before kissing her, but he was respecting boundaries. It made him all the more desirable. She didn't respond with words; instead, she closed the gap between them and kissed him lightly. He moaned. His hands found her hair, and his fingers became lost in her curls as he pulled her to closer to deepen the kiss.

Years of passion had grown between them. Years of yearning, and secret thoughts of doing just this; years of aching to touch one another, and they had kept it at bay until the light of the moon prompted them to release it all in that moment. They took in air between kisses, and Jack traced her bottom lip with his tongue, something that was new and foreign to Geline. She gasped, surprised at the sensation, and Jack stopped.

"Did I...was that too much?" he asked, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry."

She felt heat pool in her cheeks, and she shook her head. "No," she replied. "I liked it."

Jack's nose brushed against her cheek before he kissed her again. Only when there was a knock on the cabin door did the couple realize that life existed outside the confines of the quarters. Jack breathlessly pulled himself from Geline, and shot an angry glance towards the door.

"I didn't realize it was so late," Geline whispered, and Jack stood up, fixing his tousled shirt and heading for other end of the cabin.

"Yes, Master Gibbs?" Jack asked, as he poked his head around the door, annoyed at the interruption.

"Beggin' your pardon, Jack, but the crew are beginning to get uncomfortable just sittin' in the open. There are Navy men stationed here."

"Aye, that's a fair complaint, we will head farther out within the hour. Anything else?"

"If you don't mind me sayin', Jack, it's about damn time you and miss Evangeline to-"

"Alright, Gibbs, that's enough!" Jack declared before shutting him out. He turned back to Geline with a small chuckle as she swung her legs over to the side of the bed to stand.

"Sorry about that, luv," he said sheepishly.

Geline brushed her hair back, and looked out the large windows behind Jack's bed. She had seen the same sight countless times from the cliffs, but she found she preferred the look of things from Jack's quarters.

"I should return home. Nathaniel tends to worry, and you should get the _Pearl_ out of the bay. It's dangerous."

"Do you really have to go, luv? You could stay," he asked, meeting her at the edge of the bed, and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I cannot abandon my friends, Jack. Nathaniel's wedding is important to me. I left him once before, it would be selfish to do it again."

Jack nodded his head, and removed the last strand of hair from Evangeline's shoulder, tucking it behind her ear. She closed her eyes, placed her palm on his chest, and felt his heart racing. He laid his hand over hers protectively.

"It's yours, you know," he spoke softly. "If ya walk off the _Pearl_ , and choose not to come back, it will still be yours."

The top three buttons of his shirt had come undone in the throes of their affection, and Geline's fingertips grazed his bare skin.

"I'm coming with you, Jack. After the wedding, I'm coming with you."

"Then I'll wait."

She shook her head. "You'll wait here for a fortnight? That isn't safe, Jack. I haven't heard anything from Alexander, or anyone else stationed at the fort, but they do patrol. You cannot risk staying that long. You have been here five days already, and even that is too long."

"I am not leaving again," Jack said forcefully. "I won't do it. Not now."

Evangeline smiled sweetly, and let her hand rest on his cheek. "Fourteen days. Take the _Pearl_ further out for fourteen days. What is a few weeks time compared to years?"

Jack seemed determined, but Geline would not have him risk his life or the lives of the crew on her behalf. She watched as his eyes softened, and he sighed with resolution. "I am a captain first and foremost," he mumbled, and Geline nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you are. I'll return here the night of the wedding, after the ceremony. At nightfall."

"We will go wherever you would like, luv. Anywhere in the world."

She smiled, the corners of her full lips reaching high. "Somewhere warm? After this past winter, I fear I'll never recover from the cold."

He chuckled, their hands bouncing against his chest. "I'm privy to a few spectacular islands where the sand is blinding and the waters are so incredibly clear, you're able to see the all manner of sea creatures. I'm privy to some of the most beautiful places on Earth. I'll take ya to every single one."

"Such a big promise. You're a captain first, remember? What will the crew say?"

"Well, luv, if you're made an official member of the crew, you'll get equal say, same as the rest of 'em," he said with a shrug, and Evangeline let her hand fall from his chest.

"An official member? _Me_?"

"Aye. Can't have the crew spreading rumors of favoritism simply because you're beautiful and on my arm. It would come with certain duties and expectations, however. Is that something ya would like, luv?"

She stood quickly, and wrapped her arms around him, nearly knocking him over. "Yes!"

"Alright, luv, let's get you home," he said, taking her hand and leading the way.

* * *

Evangeline could not recall how she ended up on Nathaniel's doorstep, or how long the journey had taken. After kissing Jack goodbye on the deck, everything had become a blur. She was too thrilled to even bother to watch where her feet had stepped. Now, back home, she brought her fingers to her lips to recall the farewell kiss. She had to be sure what had happened on the cliffs and on the _Pearl_ was not just a figment that her mind had come up with to shield her from the reality that Jack still did not love her. Geline stayed that way as Nathaniel's door opened, and Sarah sighed.

"Evangeline! Nathaniel and I have been sick with worry!"

Geline turned to see the redhead standing in the doorway, and she smiled.

"Sarah!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Are you okay, Geline?"

Geline laughed heartily, but as Nathaniel came around the corner and made eye contact with her, she began to cry with no control.

"Oh, what's happened?" Sarah asked, as Nathaniel ran to her aid.

"Evangeline, what is it? What did he do to you?"

The three of them were crowded just outside the doorway, with Geline clinging to Sarah's blue dress, and Nathaniel looking on with worry. The lamps outside cast elongated shadows of the trio, some deformed conglomerate of limbs.

"Let's go inside, shall we? I'll get some tea made up," Sarah suggested.

Nathaniel took Geline's hand and brought her to the chair in front of the unlit fireplace, while Sarah shut the door and made her way to the kitchen.

"Evangeline, what did he do? Tell me, and I'll run him off for good. I'll alert the Navy this time."

She wiped a tear from her cheek, and shook her head at her friend. "He hasn't done anything wrong, Nathaniel," she said, taking his hands gently.

He kneeled beside her. "You were gone for hours, and now you're in tears. You should not cry over him. I was only minutes away from leaving to search for you. What happened?"

She could hear Sarah from the kitchen, the sounds of china cups clacking and footsteps blending together in a domestic orchestra.

"He loves me," she whispered after a moment of silence between them.

"What?" he asked with confusion tinged vibrato. "He loves you? He told you this? I thought-"

"He confessed to me on the cliffs. He told me how he feels about me. Nathaniel, he thought you and I were to be married, and he was distraught over it. He cried. Jack Sparrow _cried_ , and told me he loved me. That's why he wanted to meet me at the cliffs."

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Geline critically. It was a stare that made her uncomfortable, so her smile faded and she turned away.

"You believe him? After everything he has done to you, you believe him?"

"He saved my life, Nathaniel. He brought me back to life, in every sense of the word. I believe him. I took some convincing, but I believe he loves me."

He stood and paced the room, and the joy she felt began to falter. His low ponytail swung slightly as he did walked in circles, and Evangeline was reminded of the night she had done the very same thing while Nathaniel sat in the same chair. When he had asked her again to marry him, and she had declined.

"So that's it? You're returning to him _again_? Without a second thought? He calls for you, and you run to him like a pup? You were doing so well without him, Evangeline. You're better than this."

His words stung, and she looked at him - her oldest friend - with pain in her eyes.

"You're disappointed with me?" she asked, folding her hands together in her lap.

"It's more than that."

"What do you mean, Nathaniel?"

He came closer to her chair, and leaned towards her.

"I do not understand this spell that Sparrow has over you, Evangeline. I never have. If I could only harness the power and use it on you myself, I would!" he hissed quietly.

Geline's mouth hung open at his words, at what she understood them to mean, and Nathaniel sighed.

"I did not mean-"

"You still care for me," she whispered with realization.

He looked up at her with comprehension that he had been exposed. "You weren't supposed to know. With all the time we've spent together...it has brought forth feelings I can't control."

"Nathaniel, Sarah is to be your wife!" Geline breathed quickly and quietly.

"Evangeline, I'll always love you," he replied as he kneeled next to her again. "I love Sarah, too. So much. It's important you understand that. I desperately want to marry her, and I will, but you…you will always be the one th-"

He stopped then as Sarah walked in with tea. He pulled away from Geline, and the two of them avoided eye contact with one another.

"What's happened with you two?" Sarah asked, and she set the tea down on the mantelpiece. She looked at both of them with worry.

"Evangeline was just telling me some wonderful news. Her tears were not sad ones, in fact, they were happy."

"Your meeting with Jack went well?" She asked, suddenly forgetting about the tea, and sitting in the chair next to Geline.

Evangeline smiled, and found her joy again as she looked into Sarah's kind eyes.

"He told me he loves me," she said, holding back tears. "He loves me, and I'm leaving with him after the wedding." Geline said this loudly, so that Nathaniel would know her intentions.

Sarah smiled and took Geline's hands. "How romantic! He sailed all this way to make his feelings known. I can't think of a better love story."

"It's not safe," Nathaniel said, grabbing the neglected tea, and passing it around.

"Nathaniel," Sarah admonished him. "I believe Evangeline would know better than anyone. She was at sea with him for nearly a year."

"Yes," he replied, as Geline took her tea from him. "She ended up dead, did she not?"

They stared at each other, and Geline found that she could not identify her friend in that moment as he sipped his tea and ignored her. He was somewhere else entirely. Nathaniel was missing.

"I love him," she said firmly, setting her beverage aside. "I will remain here until the wedding, unless you see fit to send me somewhere else. After that, I will leave with him."

She rose from her seat, kissed Sarah on the cheek, and made her way upstairs. With each step, Geline became more confused. She carried the knowledge that Jack loved her, and yet her heart felt heavy after Nathaniel's confession. Was it right for her to even take up space in his house now that she knew? Would she be punished in the afterlife for being untrue to Sarah? Was she now expected to tell the future Mrs. Frazier that her beloved loved two women? She clutched the stair rail when she reached the top, and sighed. Happiness was fleeting for her. She only wanted to be back on the _Pearl_ with Jack.

* * *

Sarah had not yet left, and Evangeline could hear the couple whispering downstairs while she tried to sleep. She knew sleep would not come easily, though. She thought about packing her belongings and meeting Jack at the helm, about kissing him the way he had kissed her; using her tongue to spell out what she wanted from him. Several knocks disrupted her fantasy, and she sighed with frustration. Now that she knew Jack wanted her as much as she wanted him, she could not help but let her mind wander. She cracked the door open, and Nathaniel stood before her.

"May I come in?" he whispered sweetly, and she opened the door wider without speaking.

Evangeline lit a candle, and returned to her bed, bringing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Nathaniel sat next to her, and they stayed that way for several minutes.

"I have something for you," he said suddenly, as he stood up and reached into the pocket of his trousers. His hand remained closed around the object as he leaned into her.

"What is it?" she asked, and he took her hand in his, and let the item fall into her palm.

The object shimmered in her hand, and she smiled as she turned her ring over to admire the green stones.

"You asked me to keep it safe for you. Now that Jack…" he stopped, and took a deep breath. "Now that he has returned your affections, I thought it would be appropriate to return it."

She placed the ring on her finger, and watched as it slipped to the side. It had never fit, but that had never stopped her from wearing it.

"You told me that you had moved on, Nathaniel," she whispered, looking back to him.

"I had. Honestly, Evangeline, I had moved on. Sarah and I were made from the same mold, made to complement each other. But you...you were clearly made from a similar mold. Made to be just out of my reach, but close enough to catch my eye and make me want you. There are people who enter our lives who are simply passerbys, and then there are people who are meant to stay with us forever. You're the latter. My heart aches at the thought of us making a life together, of holding you in…"

He stopped and closed his eyes, and Evangeline thought he might cry.

"You don't belong to me. Not in that way. You never have. I accept that. I cannot lay claim over you. You and Jack, now that's a force to be reckoned with. I know, deep down, that you belong with him, however much I may loathe the idea. With that said, you will always be the woman who got away, and I cannot forget that. I'm marrying Sarah, with true and lasting intentions, but I cannot forget that."

Nathaniel placed his hand over hers for a brief moment, and then left the room without speaking. Geline stayed seated, twisting her ring around her finger the way Jack used to. Her friend's words hung in the air near her bed, reverberating off the walls. What was she to do with this information? It felt dirty and improper in some way. It had to be guilt, she thought, guilt over the fact that she could not go back in time and eagerly say yes to his marriage proposal. Guilt over leaving him for months. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall, gripping her ring tightly. She cast Nathaniel's words away, and instead, focused on Jack's words from the cliffs.

 _"I'm wholeheartedly, absolutely in love with you."_

She burst into happy, relieved tears, laughing through them as she peered out her window in the direction of the ocean.


	2. Chapter Two

Sarah squirmed in front of the mirror, uncomfortable in her seat. Evangeline pinned small white flowers around her crown, attempting to be as precise as possible. Red curls fell about the bride's shoulders and framed her face, and Geline momentarily wished her hair was the same color. Soft, bountiful, and shimmering, Sarah's hair was the envy of every woman in town. The day was bright and crisp. Not a cloud in the sky, with a still and quiet sea. Sarah had described such a day for her wedding to take place.

"I'm nervous," Sarah giggled, bringing her delicate hands to her cheeks.

"You shouldn't be nervous. You look beautiful."

Evangeline stepped away from Sarah to allow her the room to admire herself. The woman stood, and took in the sight of her wedding gown and flower embellished hair. A smile spread across her alabaster face.

"Oh," she sighed, tears pooling in her eyes. "Evangeline, it's perfect."

Sarah's dress had been made to match the adornments on Nathaniel's coat. Made with white-gold material, it was a box cut at the chest and flared out at the hips. The sleeves were quartered, with ruching and flowers at the elbows, and lace hung from the opening at the sleeves. Her skirt was full, and the entire ensemble was covered in gold embroidered floral patterns, which sparkled in the light.

Geline smiled, and took her friend's hand in her own. "Nathaniel will hardly have the right words."

The women embraced as a knock came at the door, and an older woman poked her head into the room.

"Sarah, dear, we must leave for the church. Oh, stand here and let me have a look at you." Sarah's mother held her arms out to her daughter, and beamed with pride. "I have dreamt of this day since you were a little girl."

Evangeline took these words as her cue to exit. She did not wish to interrupt such a private moment, and so she slipped past the women and left. Entering her own bedroom, she saw her valise up against the wall where she had left it. The baggage contained what little she wished to take with her onboard the Pearl. Everything had burned the night her father died, and she had hardly had a chance to acquire much in the time since. After the ceremony, she planned to make her way back to Nathaniel's, wait until nightfall, and meet Jack at the cliffs.

The thought of seeing him after two weeks made her weak. Waiting had eaten away at her. Knowing the man she loved was out at sea, hiding and abiding time until they could see eachother again, had plagued her every thought. The two weeks dragged on, every hour seemed double its length. Every time she looked towards the ocean, she saw Jack's face. There had been much to take care of during the weeks; saying goodbye to her co-workers, saving every shilling she possibly could, and most difficult of all, telling Benjamin that their courtship was over. The news had stunned him. Evangeline did her absolute best to let him down easily, but the pain in his eyes had hurt her. Explaining the situation, and watching him attempt to make sense of it all, had made her feel such guilt.

"Our courtship must end," she had said, reaching out to lightly take his hand. "I'm leaving Folkestone in a few days time."

"Where could you possibly be headed?" he asked, his face ashen.

Geline had not know whether to tell the man the truth. A month's worth of courtship did not necessarily entitle him to this information, yet lying did not sit well with her. He had been kind and thoughtful, and she owed him an explanation.

"I met a man, many years ago, who has my heart. Fully. I am leaving with him."

Benjamin had pulled his hand away, and stood quickly, and Evangeline followed.

"Benjamin, wait. Please! Our time together, however short, was genuine and I enjoyed it immensely." The look he gave her before leaving only made her realize how much she had hurt him.

She remembered the wedding when a knock broke her thoughts.

"Geline, it's time to go," Sarah called, and Evangeline smoothed her skirts and checked her hair one last time before meeting her friend at the door.

* * *

Nathaniel looked almost regal standing at the altar as he waited for his bride. His attire, which he handpicked, was blue with a cross stitch pattern and had gold flowers along the lapels, down the side of the jacket, and at the cuffs. There was lace at his neck, and the same lace attached at the end of the sleeves. He found her face in the crowded church, and gave her a nervous smile. Evangeline returned it with a small, encouraging wave. The church was narrow, decorated with spring flowers and lit candles. The stained glass windows projected colors onto the faces of the attendees, bathing them in holy light. It called to memory the church in Scotland. The church where she had died. From the pews, Evangeline wondered what Jack was doing that that exact moment.

When the doors opened, and Sarah was guided in by the priest, Geline watched as Nathaniel's eyes lit up at the sight of his bride walking to meet him. Sarah's train seemed to float just above the ground. As the holy man instructed them to kneel before him, and repeat the vows, Geline felt tears spill over onto her cheeks.

" _I take you to be my wife and my spouse and I pledge to you the faith of my body, that I will be faithful to you and loyal with my body and my goods, and that I will keep you in sickness and in health, and in whatever condition it will please the Lord to place you, and that I shall not exchange you for better or worse until the end."_

Weddings always pulled at her heartstrings. To her, there was something so beautiful in the way two people looked at one another while kneeling together at the altar. She knew, without a doubt, that Nathaniel would be a fantastic husband. He would be faithful, loving, and loyal. Sarah would want for nothing. Their future children would be loved and cherished. The couple kissed tenderly, then rose to their feet, and the guests followed. As Sarah passed by Geline, she reached out and quickly grasped her hand.

"Thank you," she mouthed, before swiftly exiting with her new husband.

Attending a wedding as a single woman was taboo, a form of social suicide, and especially at Evangeline's age. She felt the stares of the other guests as they all made their way out to the church lawns to greet the couple. Among the Dog Rose and Orchids on the grounds, she knew what they were whispering to one another.

" _She ended her courtship."_

" _Can you imagine attending such an event alone? Without an escort?"_

" _You know her father died just last year, poor thing."_

" _She has such a past, I cannot believe she has the gall to show her face in a place of God."_

She stood alone at the edge of the church gardens, her maroon skirts settled among flowers and tree bases. Her bosom heaved against the restraints of her dress, and she found herself missing trousers and loose shirts. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself back on the deck of the _Pearl._ The sounds of the rigging and sails echoed in her mind, the feel of the mist of the sea was fresh against her face. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a twig snap beside her, and Nathaniel smiled as she turned to face him.

"Did I interrupt?" He asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"No," she laughed, reaching out to place her hand to his cheek. "Congratulations. I'm so pleased for you."

He smiled, and covered her hand with his own. "Thank you for staying. I know your mind and soul have been elsewhere this past fortnight. Your attendance means everything to me."

"I would not have missed it for the world. Every time I have turned to find myself laden with misfortune and misery, it is you that has been there for me. It is only now that I return the favor. I'm happy to be here for a happy time."

They removed their hands, and stood watching as Sarah greeted and entertained the guests that were spread out among the garden. It was her nature to be a gracious host, to make everyone feel welcomed and loved.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" He asked, smiling.

Evangeline nodded, taking a small glass of wine from a man who was making the rounds.

"Ah, the best part of the whole wedding," Nathaniel laughed, accepting a glass as well.

"Go to her," Geline said, taking a sip. "No need to keep me company, your wife needs you."

"I know. I also know that you're leaving tonight, and I don't want to miss you before it's too late." He whispered, looking into his wine glass.

She reached out again, this time lightly grasping his wrist.

"I'll see you at home, I won't leave until you and Sarah find your way back there. I cannot leave until dark anyway. Go. Enjoy your wife and this beautiful day."

He nodded, his low ponytail rubbing against the back of his neck as he did. He finished his wine, gave her a smile, and left to join Sarah.

Geline watched the couple dance with their guests in the garden, and clapped along to the music. She took another glass of wine and nervously drank it all in one go. Her thoughts were on the cliffs, at the helm of the _Pearl_ , on Jack's face, lips, and hands. But she clapped along, hidden against the trees where other guests could not bother her. After an hour, she realized how out if touch she felt, and decided that she had had too much to drink. She found her way to Sarah, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Are you leaving then?" She asked, still slightly dancing to the fiddle.

"I may have had a bit too much wine," Geline giggled. "I think it prudent that I make my way home."

"Well, you shouldn't go alone, let me find my brother-"

"I'll be fine, Sarah. Enjoy the rest of the celebrations, and don't worry about me. I'll see you tonight."

Sarah looked at her skeptically, but nodded her head. "Well, say goodbye to Nathaniel before you leave. His mood will be simply ruined if you don't."

The newlywed hugged her tightly, and whispered in her ear. "Only a few more hours, now."

She found Nathaniel with Sarah's brother, Timothy, at the edge of the garden. They both smiled brightly, and Nathaniel held his hands out to her.

"The most beautiful woman here besides my wife," he laughed.

"Oh, nonsense. It seems we have both had too much wine. Hello, Timothy," she greeted them, and Timothy placed a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Nathaniel asked.

"I am. The wine is too strong, and this dress is too restrictive."

The men nodded as if they understood, and Nathaniel kissed the side of her forehead.

"Would you like Timothy to accompany you home?"

"No, thank you. Both of you continue about your business, it's not a long walk. I'll see you afterwards."

He gripped her hand tightly and nodded knowingly. She squeezed it back, and made her way back into the church.

* * *

The sun was more than halfway through with its cycle as she journeyed back home. She held her skirts up to keep them from snagging on the cobblestone, and as she passed through the center square, she felt a small pang in her heart at the sight of the building where she had worked. She had spent many nights there, among her friends, feeling independent and free. Jack had shown up there, a year earlier, to meet an interpreter. He had unknowingly set off a chain of events with that meeting.

As Evangeline turned the corner, her mind teeming with memories, she bumped into something sturdy, and fell backwards. Her hand caught her fall, bending hey wrist unnaturally, and causing her to call out. She looked up, and saw a gentleman in Navy garb standing over her.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was not paying attention," she breathed out as she grabbed her afflicted wrist.

He said nothing, but stood there as two more men came and situated themselves beside him. She looked up at them, suddenly aware that something was amiss. Their faces hovered above her menacingly.

"I'm just on my way home from a wedding," she told them firmly.

No one offered to help her to her feet, so she helped herself, cradling her wrist against the maroon fabric at her bodice.

"I'll just go the other way, then," she offered turning around.

As she did, she turned and saw Alexander blocking the way. Her heart dropped, and she stepped back into the shadowed alleyway.

"Miss McKenna. How strange to see you back in Folkestone," he said calmly, his arms folded in front of him. His staple red hair was perfectly parted and braided tightly. He had grown a mustache, and it looked odd beneath his nose.

"Alexander," she said cautiously. The last time she had seen him, his hands had been wrapped around her neck, and she suddenly felt that old wound spark up at the base of her throat. He had nearly killed her.

"It's Commodore, actually. Walking home alone. How foolish," he muttered.

"I've done nothing wrong. Please move so that I may be on my way."

"You've done nothing wrong? You call evading justice, aiding a law-breaking pirate, killing Navy men, escaping the barracks, and fleeing town in the _Black Pearl_ nothing?"

"Jack and I didn't kill anyone," she countered.

"Touché. I know the _Pearl_ is just out of reach, one of my men saw it two days ago. I do not know what you're planning, but my men and I are going to have you accompany us to the fort for some friendly conversation."

Evangeline felt a lump form in her throat. _He knows where Jack is,_ she thought.

"And if I do not go quietly?" she asked.

Alexander looked at her with curiosity, tilting his head sideways, his eyes ablaze with amusement.

"Isn't that your nature? Quiet little Evangeline McKenna, following pirates around and not making a peep?"

"Not anymore," she hissed, glaring at him.

The men behind her pulled their swords from their sheaths and looked to Alexander for instructions.

"You've got no weapon, you're injured, and Sparrow isn't here to help you. You'll do well to simply follow me to the fort," he said, signaling to his men to follow him.

"Am I under arrest then?" she asked, waiting for her wrists to be shackled.

"For the love of God, Miss McKenna, shut up and follow me," Alexander stressed, bringing his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache.

Evangeline felt one of his men press his hand to her back, forcing her to follow his superior. Confused, she gave in, and fell into step with the rest of the men. She tried to anticipate what was coming.

 _Why am I being dragged to the fort? Have they captured Jack and the rest of the crew? Why acost me now when I've been in town for months?_

The sun was on the decline now, and she began to panic. She would not make it to the cliffs in time, and if they had not captured Jack would he think that her absence meant that she had changed her mind? Looking straight ahead, she felt tears build up in the corner of her eyes. She must not cry, however worried she was. But, she thought of Jack, chained and shackled in the fort. Thought of him standing on the cliffs alone, heartbroken that she did not keep her promise, that she did not love him. Her right hand, which was tenderly holding her injured wrist, was accented with Jack's ring. She looked at it with intensity and a red, hot focus. Whatever was about to take place, she could overcome it. After everything, she could best this Commodore if she found herself in danger. One does not die and come back to life without a will to fight and survive.


	3. Chapter Three

Alexander had taken Evangeline to his office, not the cells, and ordered her to sit. She sat in a large chair opposite the Commodore. Her wrists were still free of shackles, and she had even been offered something to drink. She took the large room in. The walls, darkly colored, held large paintings of men in Navy uniforms and medals on their lapels. They stared at her disapprovingly. The drapes were deep red, and closed so that the only light from the room came from the fireplace which gave off such an intense heat, she felt she would melt into her seat. Alexander sat behind his desk, almost hidden by stacks of neatly arranged parchments and books about centuries old naval tactics and war heros. He stared at her as if he did not know what to say. Evangeline tried to spot a weapon that she could lunge for if the need arose, but she saw nothing other than what Alexander had on his person. Her wrist, which had now begun to swell, throbbed and was hot to the touch. She needed medical attention. She needed Nathaniel.

"Am I under arrest?" she asked again, becoming impatient.

Alexander signed, and placed his palms on his desk. "No, you are not."

Geline sat up straight and then leaned forward. "Then why have you brought me here, Commodore? You cornered me on my way home and brought me here. On what grounds?"

"On the grounds of you're a fugitive," he snapped.

"You didn't follow us. I've seen no wanted posters, no reward for my capture, or Jack's for that matter. I've been here for five months, and I have not heard a word from you or any other naval officer. Why bring me in now?"

The man sat quietly for a moment, staring into the fireplace, and Evangeline wondered if he was even listening to her.

"Commodore?"

"My wife died," he said, turning to her. "Eight months ago, in childbirth. I lost her, and my child."

Evangeline sat back in her chair, in disbelief over the entire display. What exactly was going on?

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered.

"Do not pretend you care. You're under no orders to be loyal to me. I almost killed you. I had you scheduled for the gallows, and then I nearly choked you to death. We're not friends."

He was right. They were the farthest thing from friends, but her heart still went out to him.

"That is true. You could have killed me, but I can forget that for a second to give you my condolences," she replied.

"Losing people you love puts your life in perspective. This position, this title of Commodore, I keep it only because I know nothing else."

She wondered if it was dark yet. With the curtains drawn, she was unable to tell.

"Is Jack dead?" she asked. "Have you captured him and his crew? Is he s-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew are safely out of reach on the _Pearl_. We did not apprehend them."

"Oh, thank God," she sighed, letting out a shaky breath.

"I don't care about capturing that filthy vagrant any longer. In fact, I don't want to hear his name ever again," he muttered, bringing his fingers to his temples.

"Please tell me why you've brought me here."

He stood then, using his palms to push himself away from his desk. He walked over to the fireplace, and stoked it, making Evangeline wonder if he had lost his mind. A fire in the middle of April was idiotic.

"I brought you here to make a deal with you," he said, turning to her.

His bright red hair against the flames nearly blinded her, and she blinked a few times to force the heat out.

"Alright. What do you want?"

"I want you and Sparrow to leave, immediately, and _never_ return to this town. Your escape nearly ruined me. I'm lucky that I was not demoted and ostracized. I wanted nothing more than to see that goddamn ship at the bottom of the ocean, and you and Sparrow along with it. But then Priscilla…I don't care about revenge any longer. I don't care about Sparrow, or you, or much of anything. But, I don't want to see you or that man in this town for the rest of my life."

Evangeline took his words in, and let them resonate for a moment. She was sweating now, small beads of perspiration fell down her chest and arms, the fire becoming almost too much to handle.

"What happens if I don't agree to those terms? I have people I love in this town, people who mean everything to me."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back to his desk, but did not sit. Instead, he leaned against the front end of the large piece of furniture and shrugged his shoulders.

"Then, I retire from this position, someone else takes over, and they pursue you and Sparrow. To the fullest extent of the law, I might add. If you're seen in this town by someone who is not under my command, you'll be charged and you'll be put to death. Same for Sparrow if he's caught. I assume he is waiting for you to join him aboard his ship anyway, why else is he lingering? Oh, and your friends, the ones whose wedding you've just come from? Wouldn't it be a shame if they wound up in here for harboring a fugitive?"

The thought of never seeing Nathaniel or Sarah again stabbed at her heart. She was leaving, true, but she had no intention of staying away forever. She wanted to visit them, to meet their future children, to keep them in her life. The thought of them being punished, and possibly hurt, however, was worse. Her wrist was beginning to cause her great pain, and she groaned.

"You only have one choice, McKenna. I have a ship waiting in the bay. I can step down whenever I want, and I can appointment one of my men to act in my stead in the meantime. They would die to have the accolades that come with bringing Sparrow in."

She looked up at him in anger. "You keep your men away from him, and from my friends. I agree to your terms. I'll leave, and I won't come back, but you keep your men _far_ away from them."

He pulled his hands from his pockets and stepped towards her, his right arm outstretched.

"You're to leave here, grab whatever you deem necessary, and disappear. I want you and that ship out of the bay at dark. If you're not gone by then, or you linger, you'll never make it out either way. Is that understood?"

"You're not going to shoot us down the moment we step foot on deck? You won't bring Nathaniel and Sarah in all the same?" She asked, looking at his hand in disgust.

"You have my word. I just want you gone."

Geline looked down at her throbbing wrist. She tried to set her hand down in her lap, but the movement was far too painful.

"You'll excuse me for not shaking your hand, I believe my wrist is broken," she replied.

He nodded. "I see. Well, your word is as good as mine. And my word is law. Shall I call for someone to patch that up?" He asked.

"With all due respect, Commodore, I don't want your help. Am I free to leave?"

Alexander shocked her then by smiling, and giving a slight chuckle.

"Whatever Sparrow is doing to you, it's working. You may go. You won't be bothered," he said, stepping aside and opening the door.

She stood quickly, and stepped past Alexander only for him to grab her firmly by her shoulder. She gasped and turned to face him.

"Leave, and do not come back."

He released her, and Geline fled from the fort.

* * *

No one bothered her, just as he said, and when she stepped outside, she saw that the sun was already over the edge of the cliffs. She had two to three more hours before dark, at best. She clutched her wrist, and ran towards Nathaniel's. Every time her feet hit the ground, her wrist and arm pounded ferociously. She knew she should have taken Alexander up on his offer for help, but she hated that man, and would rather suffer than accept anything from him. She was forced to stop momentarily to take in a few deep breaths, and try to calm the pain. Leaning up against an alley wall, she wondered if Nathaniel and Sarah were home yet. She groaned, and told herself to keep moving.

Once she entered the house, she called out for both her friends, but received no response. She sat in a chair and finally allowed herself to look down at her wrist. It had doubled in size, and a dark blue bruise had formed. She took in air through her teeth as she turned it over to inspect the other side. There was a large lump, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. It needed to be wrapped with bandage, she knew that much. She made her way to Nathaniel's medical supplies, and found what she needed.

Desperately wishing her doctor was home, she carefully and slowly wrapped her lame wrist. The pressure of the bandage hurt, but it helped keep her wrist in place. At least it wasn't her dominant hand, she thought. Once she finished, she looked out the window to see the sun almost gone, with the newlyweds nowhere in sight. The thought of leaving without letting them knowing she could never come back made her stop in her tracks. She sunk into the chair, put her head in her lap, and cried.

She allowed herself two minutes of the self pity before she rose, wiped her tears, and made her way to her bedroom. Her valise was waiting for her, just where she had left it. Before grabbing it however, she left and entered Nathaniel's room instead. It was tidy, with only a jacket out of place. She ran her hand along his bed, the edge of his desk, the frame that held a painting of Sarah. She closed her eyes, hoping to hear the front door open, but when no one entered the home, she reached for a piece of parchment and sat at Nathaniel's desk.

" _My dearest and most loving Nathaniel,_

 _In all the years I have been with you, you have taught me such kindness like I have never known. You sought no payment from me when Jack and my father desperately needed care. You refused to alert the authorities to Jack's presence. You stayed by my side when my I was forced to take a job, and you offered to become my husband to help lessen that burden. You gave me your home the night my father died, and you were not angry with me when I revealed my feelings for Jack to you. You wrote to me while I was at sea, and needed the comfort of a friend. You opened your arms to me when I left the Pearl, even after I abandoned you, and you nursed me back to health._

 _Now, it is my turn to help you and Sarah. The Navy knows of Jack's position, and I was apprehended on my way home. I've been told to leave. I'm still a fugitive, afterall. If I leave, and never return, you and Sarah will not be punished for helping me. If I leave, and never return, Jack will not be killed. If I leave, and never return, my heart will be broken, but my loved ones will be safe. I am sorry that I could not stay to say goodbye, waiting is dangerous._

 _I love you, Nathaniel. You are irreplaceable. Please give Sarah my love, she has been like a sister to me._

 _I will write to you._

 _Love, Evangeline."_

She set the quill aside, fought the urge to sob at her loss, and left the room. With her valise in her good hand, she walked from Nathaniel's home, down the cobblestone street, and around the corner without looking back.

* * *

The sun had maybe an hour left before completely disappearing, and as she climbed her cliffs for the last time, she saw Jack waiting for her. He was sitting, cross-legged in the shadows, fiddling with his pistol. When he looked up, her breath caught, and she dropped her valise. She heard as he whispered her name, almost in disbelief.

"You came," he said, as he stood.

Evangeline let a cry escape from her lips, and she leaned into him, his arms folding around her.

"I missed you," she said, looking up at him.

He pulled her close, searched her eyes, and then kissed her softly and deliberately. She kissed him back, saying his name between breaths.

"Don't ever make me leave you again," he whispered into her hair. "One night was hellish enough, but a fortnight nearly killed me."

He hugged her tighter, and she gasped and pulled her arm from him quickly to tend to her wound.

"What's wrong?" He asked, releasing her.

She said nothing, but cradled her arm protectively.

"Did ya hurt yourself?"

Evangeline showed him her wrapped wrist, and he grimaced.

"What happened, luv? Who did this?" He growled.

"I fell, Jack. Alexander cornered me in town, one of his men ran into me, and I fell. I think it's broken."

"Oh, God, luv. We'll tend to it. So, they found you, too." He sighed. "We saw a Navy ship two days ago, but it never came close to the _Pearl_. I almost came ashore to make sure you were safe. What happened?"

"Alexander told me we are to leave, and never come back. He threatened you, and Nathaniel and Sarah. He apparently has no interest in pursuing us any longer after the death of his wife and child, but he can't control anyone who replaces him. We have to leave."

Jack nodded, and bent down to pick up Geline's luggage. "Your friends, they're safe?"

"Yes. I didn't even…I didn't even get to say goodbye," she said softly.

"Evangeline," Jack said. "I'm sorry, luv. My life is...it's complicated. It's selfish for me to ask you to be part of it, I know. There will come times like this, where you're going to hurt, and that bloody kills me. But...listen to me, darling, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe and out of harm's way. Do ya trust me?"

She closed the gap between them and looked into his eyes, the eyes that made her weak in the knees, and made her dizzy. She kissed him slowly and he sighed as she pulled away.

"I trust you, Jack."

"Alright, luv. It's time to go."

He grabbed her hand, and led her down the cliffs. She turned back to catch one last glimpse of the sunset from her favorite place in the entire world.


	4. Chapter Four

Jack had stashed a longboat in the caves, as he had done before. Silence accompanied them while a member of the crew rowed them out into open water. She thought it odd that Jack wasn't captaining the boat himself, but did not dwell on it. Evangeline clutched her valise to her chest, as if it were her last piece of Folkestone. Five months ago, when Elizabeth had kindly gone out of her way to sail to the town, Geline had felt such relief at returning home. Now, she had no home- again.

"I'm truly sorry," Jack said, seated beside her, staring off into the distance. The only light came from the last of the sun. It splintered outwards, with only a few short minutes of life left.

"I made my choice."

He turned to her, his eyes soft, and his lips slightly parted.

"No one has ever forfeited so much to be with me," he whispered. "To make me happy, even at the detriment to their own happiness."

"That's not true." Evangeline leaned closer to him so that the man rowing them towards the _Pearl_ could not hear their conversation. "Jeanne did the same."

He nodded slowly as the boat began to rock slightly with the waves. He snaked his arm around her waist instinctively, to keep her from possibly falling over.

"Aye. She gave up a chance to live again to ensure your survival, which in turn makes me thoroughly happy."

"I…" Geline started, wondering how to explain what she wanted. This new found confidence was still so untapped, still so raw and unexplored. "I am unsure if you understand just how much I would give up for you, Jack."

The sun had perished for the day, and the lamps from the _Pearl_ shone brilliantly in the distance against the sky. Evangeline felt such a calm in her, perhaps the first feeling of true calm she had felt in months, at the sight of the beloved ship.

"You died while fighting alongside me. To protect me. I'm unable to fathom what more ya would possibly do for me."

She turned to face him, his arm still around her waist, and gave him a small smile.

"Then you're not being creative enough."

At this whispered confession, she heard Jack's breath catch, and he inched closer, kissing her simply. The crew member gave a chuckle, but said nothing more.

"If we were alone…" Jack said under his breath into her ear, choosing his words carefully. "If we were alone, I would kiss you properly. The way you deserve to be kissed. The way I _want_ to kiss you."

"Nearly there, now," the man said, interrupting them.

* * *

"Gentlemen!" Jack called out once they were on deck. "We must leave, and we must leave _now_!"

"What's happened, Jack?" Gibbs called out, meeting them at the railing.

"We've got to pull anchor and leave before it's completely dark. We've got the Navy after us if we fall behind," Jack told his first mate, handing over his hat and Evangeline's valise.

"Aye! What's our heading?"

"The usual, Gibbs. At least until I can have a moment to decide what I want to do, savvy?"

"Mhmm, and Miss Evangeline, I couldn't be more happy ta see ya," Gibbs said, beaming.

"Hello, Gibbs. I missed you," she replied, sincerely.

He nodded his head before turning to call out instructions. "Pull anchor! Let loose the sails! Bring her about! Jack says we have to leave, and we have to leave quicker than it takes us to bed a lady!"

The whole ship came alive in that instance. Geline saw Barbossa at the helm and Pintel and Ragetti pulling the anchor in. Forced to leave two friends behind in Folkestone, she couldn't help but feel bittersweet in this moment. She had missed everyone so deeply. She watched as the black sails high above her were unfurled, and they fluttered loudly in the wind. She heard the crew speaking to one another, heard the creak of the _Pearl_ as Barbossa turned her around, and she smelled the sea. This ship was her home away from home, with all its splitters, tears, and cannons.

Jack took her hand again, his scars brushing over her skin, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Let's get that wrist properly taken care of, eh?"

Nodding, she followed him to his cabin, Gibbs on their heels. Jack told her to sit on his bed, and he pulled a chair up to the side. Gibbs set the hat and valise down, and lit candles around the area . He was then instructed to grab the salve and bandages. He obeyed, promptly leaving.

"Alright, luv, let me see," Jack said, and she held out her arm to him.

He unwrapped it carefully, making sure not to make too much movement.

"Reminds me of the time you cut yourself, and I had to wrap you up then, too. Will this be a regular thing, luv?" He teased, his little smirk present on his lips.

"I hope not. I would like to stop hurting myself."

He smiled, but stopped and pulled his hand away, pain flashing across his face.

"What's wrong?" Geline asked, reaching out to touch him. "Your hands?"

"I'm alright, they just… need time to heal is all," he mumbled before continuing.

Evangeline needed more answers, but she knew better than to press the issue. His hands were ruined. Had he made the right decision in trading them for her life? He struggled, his left hand shaking subtly. The concentration on his face told her that the shaking was worse than he let on. Jack Sparrow had pride, and she knew he would never admit just how far gone his hands were, even to the woman he had just confessed his love to. She noticed all his usual rings were absent from his fingers. She knew now why he had enlisted the help of a crewman to bring them in the longboat- he couldn't grip the oars.

Gibbs returned noisily, swinging the cabin door open with his foot, his hands full of the required items. He laid the spread before Jack, who nodded in approval.

"Anything else, Cap'n." Gibbs inquired.

"No. Just inform the crew that no one is to bother me tonight. If the men truly need adult supervision, you and Barbossa can make yourselves available."

"Barbossa won't take kindly to that, Jack."

Sighing, Jack tossed the used bandage aside and turned to face Gibbs.

"Tell him he's free to leave if he finds the thought of me spending the night alone with the woman I love so troublesome. He can play captain for a few hours. He _will_ take kindly to that."

Evangeline felt heat rise to her cheeks, and Gibbs smirked, patting Jack on the shoulder as he turned.

"I read you loud and clear, Jack. No one will need you tonight. I'll inform the crew that we're Tortuga bound. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gibbs."

Gibbs gave a little wave to Geline as he left, and she returned it with her usable hand.

"Can you move your wrist for me?" Jack asked softly.

"I can't lift it. Is it bad?"

"It's so bloody swollen, it's difficult to say. I'll wrap it up, we'll wait for the swelling to decrease, and make a judgement in a day or two." He laid his hand gently over hers, his thumb stroking the bruise at the surface. "I can't believe you're here with me."

His touch was soothing, and she closed her eyes, focusing on the rhythm he created against her skin.

"It doesn't seem real," she whispered. "I've spent years constructing a wall between you and I to guarantee my feelings wouldn't cross a boundary. This," she said, gesturing to him, "doesn't seem real."

"I understand completely, luv. Other than Annie, you are the only woman that I have felt genuine love towards. I'm not sure if I know how to do this," Jack replied, shrugged his shoulders.

"Jack, what _is_ this, exactly?"

He removed his hand from hers, reaching for the jar of salve, but he only looked at it, and Geline knew he would not be able to open it.

"Here, let me."

Geline took the jar from him, set it between her knees, and flipped open the top with her good hand. She handed it back, hoping that he didn't feel like a burden. Dipping his fingers in the concoction, Jack carefully spread it across her wrist and down her arm where the bruise had spread. The familiar scent of pine filled the space between them, as she had required the topical treatment in the past.

"This," Jack started, "can be whatever ya wish, Evangeline."

There was something so sensual in the way he said her full name. Her nickname was one of endearment, but for him to pronounce her given name, letting it roll off his tongue and past his lips, set the hair on the back of her neck on edge. He finished with the salve, and set it aside, wiping the remainder off onto his pants. The flame from the candles cast shadows along the walls, and illuminated his face.

"I've never had...I've never been with a man in this manner, Jack. I don't know how to act, what to do, or even what to say. What if I'm terrible at whatever this is?"

Jack reached for the bandages next, and laid them out in preparation.

"Nonsense. You're not terrible at anything. We advance slowly, darling. A relationship requires time and dedication. Just as a friendship must blossom the way a flower does, a romantic relationship should have rules and a clear end goal. I know this, I've just never participated. My time with Annie was short. We're in the same boat, you and I, with regards to experience."

He began to wrap her wrist and hand, continuing to speak as he did so.

"I'm at the mercy of your wishes, luv. If ya wish not to take it slowly, tell me. If you wish to leave, let it be known. But, as I've been terribly alone with my thoughts for fourteen days, I'm infinitely aware that I'm committed to you."

He pulled his hands back to inspect his work. Geline didn't care what the bandage looked like, she didn't want to look away from him.

"Tomorrow, I'll construct a sling so that you have some support," Jack decided, standing and moving the chair back to his desk. He began to tidy up, taking the old bandage to the corner of his cabin. "May I ask you to replace the top to the salve?"

She did as he asked, and set it on his desk. He had opened a trunk in the corner, tossing the bandage in and letting the top close with a 'thud'.

"I'm committed to you as well," she spoke quietly.

Jack turned back to her and smiled, almost nervously.

"Are you comfortable sleeping in my quarters? I can arrange for your former space to be set up again if you would prefer it. I promise, there are no stipulations that come with sharing my bed. I don't want ya to find yourself uncomfortable."

Geline had shared a bed with him previously, after a storm. He had slept, and she had lied awake with nervous energy, but it had happened. She wanted to move slowly, to learn and grow, yet she also wanted to spend the night with him- this night and every night.

"I'd prefer to stay with you, if you'll have me," she answered, truthfully.

"Aye, I'll have you," he muttered under his breath with a chuckle.

He moved to the edge of his bed, and proceeded to remove his boots and effects. Evangeline watched, and with each item he removed, the quicker her heart beat. Jack looked up and her, and patted the space next to him to invite her to sit. She did, and began to take her heeled boots off. Her feet ached, and she suddenly looked forward to wearing regular boots around the _Pearl_ again. She stood, looking for a secluded spot to take her dress off. When she reached for the buttons at her bodice, she found none, and remembered that this particular dress laced in the back.

She turned to Jack, and he stared at her curiously, until he too saw the laces. His face softened, and he sauntered towards her, his shirt half undone.

"Need assistance?" he asked, pointing to her back.

Nodding quickly, she took her black curls and moved them to the side, over her shoulder. She felt him behind her, heat escaping his body and settling up to her. A slight tug let her know he had started, and she wondered if he would be able to complete the task with the state his hands were in. But he didn't stop, and she knew he was familiar with the lacing of her dress. How many times had he performed this task? How many women had waited for their dresses and stays to be removed before enjoying a night with him? She sensed hesitation from him when he finished, and she looked over her shoulder. Their eyes met, his brown ones ablaze with wonder. He closed the space between them, their faces almost touching.

"Still trust me?" He asked, continuing to whisper.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

Jack reached up, tenderly set his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her dress down slowly. The maroon fabrics slipped off her body, and fell at her feet, leaving her clad in her undergarments.

"Turn around," he said under his breath, and she obeyed.

They faced each other now, both of them flush in the face. Jack took a deep breath, and stepped back. He devoured the sight of her, took in every inch, and did not bother to pretend it was anything other than him admiring her. Evangeline watched as his eyes slowly moved up her body, lingering at her hips, her chest, and then met her own.

"Jesus," he mumbled, moving closer to her.

"No one has ever looked at me that way before," Evangeline responded quietly.

"Good," Jack said, before pulling her into him, and kissing her deeply.

This kiss was quick, but she received its message. He placed a more chaste kiss on her forehead, and finished removing his shirt. His fingers fumbled over the eyelet buttons, but he managed. His shirt ended up draped along the back of his chair, and he stretched, flexing every muscle at once.

"God, Jack. You could have possibly done that with your shirt _on?_ " She asked, sitting on the bed.

He smirked, the corner of his mouth arching up. "Oh? Too much?" he teased, extinguishing the candles on his desk. The moon streaming through the large windows was their only source of light, and it reflected off Jack's curves and edges.

"You're handsome, and you're aware of it," she muttered, as he made his way towards the bed.

She felt the bed move with his weight, and he was suddenly behind her, his arms wrapping around her midsection.

"Are you going to lie down, luv?" He inquired, before kissing her softly on the shoulder.

"No stipulations?"

"Absolutely none. I'll keep me hands to meself, you have my word."

Evangeline adjusted herself, and slid under the covers. Jack followed, and positioned himself towards her. His hand found hers, and she accepted it. She knew it was his right hand, because she felt it fully close around her own.

"Be sure to keep your injured wrist close your chest during the course of the night, to ensure you don't hurt yourself worse."

She nodded and pulled her arm to her chest as he said. The last thing she wanted was to roll into it in the middle of the night.

"Are you frightened?" He whispered after while. "Is this too much all at once?"

"No. I'm not frightened."

"Nor am I."

"I've yearned for this, exactly this moment, for far too long," Geline confessed.

Jack moved closer, and brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckle. "I know. Let us get some sleep, eh?"

The couple became comfortable in their positions, and once Geline found the right spot for her arm to rest, she became aware of how tired she was. She let her eyes close, and almost drifted off, but she heard Jack whisper beside her.

"Goodnight, Evangeline."


	5. Chapter Five

She woke abruptly, and realized Jack had turned on his right side to face her, his arm draped over her protectively. Warmth radiated from his body, his breath roused her hair. Knowing that he preferred to sleep on his left side, Evangeline recognized that he had sacrificed comfort simply to hold her. A terror washed over her. He had asked her if she was frightened, and suddenly, she was.

What had she done to deserve him forsaking his own comfort? Would he wake in a few hours to decide he did not want her? Perhaps spending the first night together had been a mistake. Geline sat up slowly lest she wake the man beside her. He stirred, pulling his arm back to his chest, rolling onto his back. She waited for him to settle again, and then stood, her bare feet flush against the floor.

What she wanted was to make her way to the deck, but with only her undergarments on, she knew it impossible. Instead, she sat at Jack's desk, taking stock of all that the surface held. Ledgers, logs, bits of parchment with incoherent scribbles. The moonlight allowed only so much visibility, and although she was known to be curious, she let the lack of light tell her not to snoop. Standing again, and stepping lightly to avoid undue noise, she made her way to her valise. She found it in a corner of the cabin, and sat cross-legged opposite it. She had packed only what she had deemed important; spare clothes, her boots, a cloth sewn pouch that held four emerald hair pins- a gift from Sarah, a small coin purse half full, letters from Nathaniel, and the letter Jack had written her.

It wasn't much, she knew this. After her father had lost his merchant business, a good portion of her things had been sold. After her mother had passed away, they had left everything behind in London. What little she possessed had burned the night her father died. She cherished the items in her valise, but sitting on the floorboards of Jack's cabin with all she owned in the world, she felt an unsettling.

"Geline?" She heard Jack ask groggily from the bed. He rose, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes half closed. "What are ya doing over there on the floor, luv?"

"I couldn't sleep," she answered, putting her things back into her valise.

"Anything bothering ya?" He pushed the covers back and stood, the floor creaking beneath him.

She didn't speak, and he looked at her with worry, the tired look on his face disappearing.

He met her in the corner and sat, situating himself in the same fashion as her.

"Evangeline, what's goin' on in that pretty head of yours?"

"It was not my intention to wake you."

"Sweetheart," he drawled. "I don't care that you woke me, I care that you are sitting by your lonesome, in the middle of the damn night, surrounded by your belongings. Something is wrong, and while you are under no obligation to confide in me about whatever is disturbing ya, I like to assume that I am a fantastic listener."

His voice was soft and caring, and Geline sighed.

"Are you confident that this is what you want? That I am what you want?"

"You doubt this?" he inquired, shifting uncomfortably.

"Jack, I come into this with nothing to offer you. All I have to my name sits in this bag. I am young, and inexperienced in so many ways. You deserve a _woman_ with whom you can exist on the same plane. You are Captain Jack Sparrow, and you are entitled to more than a simple girl from a seaside town. I am terrified that you are setting your standards too low for me. Who am I compared to you?"

Her thoughts came out quickly, and they were thoughts she had not realized were there. She had been so quick fall into his arms, knowing now that she could, she had hardly stopped to wonder if she should.

"Who are you to tell me what I deserve?" Jack asked, raising his brows. "Let me relay something to you, darling. I know what and who I am. I am aware of the bad that I have put into this world, just as I am aware of the good. It's not a bloody secret that I have slept my way around the fucking world, luv. This is undeniable fact. I am not a bad man, yet I am not a saint. Do not make the mistake of puttin' me on a pedestal. I'm human. I bleed and sweat the way any other man does.

Why the hell do ya perceive me to be anything besides that?"

Evangeline sat in silence, thoroughly chastised, and Jack sighed loudly.

"Jesus, Evangeline, I have no interest in your personal belongings. Your age and experience mean nothing to me. I'm fully aware that you're a virgin, and I don't bloody well care. I fell in love with ya because I'm happy when I'm with ya. I fell in love with ya because you're intelligent, and ya make me laugh constantly. I fell in love with ya because, for some unknown reason, ya stuck by my side when I found meself at my absolute lowest. I fell in love with ya because you're beautiful. My God, Geline, you are so beautiful, it hurts me physically. I want ya. Not some woman who throws herself at me because me face is plastered on a poster. So, please, pardon me for being insulted that you believe me to be so shallow as to care what's in your baggage."

Ashamed, Evangeline stared down at her hands. She felt foolish, and his words resonated with her; he was right. She had no right assume his choices, and she knew Jack was not shallow. His emotions were deep, and real.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"You're afraid. I understand, luv. I am as night I gave you the impression that I'm not, but I haven't the faintest idea of what I'm doing. I don't want to lose you, or inadvertently hurt you. That tongue lashing I just administered was not what I had in mind, so I apologize."

He took her hand, and gave it a weak squeeze.

"I deserved it." Geline gripped his hand in solidarity, the moonlight spilling through the cracks between where their fingers did not meet.

"One step at a time, luv. Let's start with going back to sleep, eh?"

He stood and pulled her up with him, smiling sleepily.

"I really am sorry," Geline sighed.

"I shall not dwell on it. Ya shouldn't either." He kissed her tenderly on the cheek, and guided her back to his bed.

* * *

She had awakened to find Jack had left, his side of the bed unkempt and empty. He had told her to forget about her foolish comments the night before, but she buried her head in her pillow and groaned with embarrassment. If the first night was any indication for the remainder of the relationship, she would find herself in trouble.

Geline stepped out on the deck, comfortable in the pants and shirt she had packed in her valise, and glad to be rid of the dress from the night before. She left her hair unpinned, and let the breeze catch it as she stood beneath the foremast and watched the men in the ratlines. Perhaps one day she would find herself among them. Her wrist ached terribly, and she cradled it to her chest. She thought of Nathaniel, and how he would know exactly what was needed to mend her. When had he found her letter, she wondered, and what had happened after? Geline decided she would write him before the end of the day, and everyday, so that when they reached Tortuga, she would have a pile of letters to send to him.

She heard her name being called enthusiastically behind her, and she turned to see Pintel and Ragetti sprinting towards her.

"Hello!" she called with a chuckle, and as they approached her, she was clasped in a tight hug.

"We jus' can't believe yer here!" Pintel shouted.

"We missed ye somethin' fierce!" Ragetti followed.

"I missed you both so much," she replied, hugging them back.

"But ye never wrote to us," Pintel muttered.

Evangeline loosened her grip on the men, and stepped back, ashamed.

"You're correct. I didn't, and I promised that I would. I've been a terrible friend. I'm sorry."

Ragetti took her hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"'Tis okay, Miss Evangeline. We know how 'ard it must 'ave been for you to leave us, and to be without Jack."

"When Jack told the whole crew that he loved ye, and that he was goin' ta find ye and tell ye, we sailed to England as fast as we could!" Pintel spoke softly.

"Jack said that? To the whole crew?"

"Aye, that he did. Stood right up there at the helm and shouted, "Gents, where I'm headed there be no gold or silver for you. I lost a girl three days ago, and it's come to my attention that I'm miserably and honestly in love with her, and I'm gonna get her back. Who's bloody with me?" It was a rousing speech from our captain. Everyone cheered. Of course, he lost his nerve six or seven times, but we got him there. We didn't break our promise, either. None of us told him how you felt. I liked watching him squirm a little."

These words came from Barbossa, who, leaning against the railing nearby, smiled proudly. Geline couldn't help but smile back. He was secretly been her favorite, but she loathed to admit it.

"Barbossa," she greeted him. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Welcome back, miss. It's the sight of ye what soothes these poor sailor's eyes."

"You missed me," she teased, with Pintel and Ragetti laughing heartily in the background.

He sneered, but she could see the playfulness behind his eyes.

"I've things to attend to. You'll excuse me, I'm sure," he said, tipping his hat to her.

"Of course."

He stepped away, along with the two other men, and she took Barbossa's spot at the railing, watching them saunter off. Who would have thought that the men aboard a pirate vessel would be some of the best companions she ever had? Looking to the helm, she saw Jack. His arms were rested against the wheel, and he was staring at her, his head cocked to the side like a curious pup.

"Good morning!"

She waved and he chuckled, sauntering away from the helm. He met her at the railing and faced the water, fingering on if his beaded braids.

"Did you sleep well?" he inquired.

"After the fact, yes. You?"

"I happened to sleep better than I have in months," he answered with a smirk. "Obviously, because you were asleep next to me."

His stare glided from the open ocean to find her face, and she grinned.

"I have something for you," he started, taking her hand.

"Oh?"

"I promised you a sling last night. I had one made up, it will aid in the healing of your wrist. How are you fairing, anyway?"

She looked down at the lame thing, irritated at the sight.

"It's painful. I do believe I've had worse."

Jack closed his eyes at her answer, his jaw set in anger at what she had alluded to.

"Let's not talk about that, alright? 'Tis not an image I'd like to conjure up at the moment. Come, Kippler will set you up better than I'm able."

Evangeline followed him down to the galley, where Kippler met them with enthusiasm. The man had tended to her before, and he had always been lovely. Yet, the sight of him called to mind of what she had left behind. Apothecary's would always be tainted.

"Miss McKenna! What a joy to have you back with us," he said, pushing his glasses back into place. "Let me have a gander at that wrist."

She sat at the table, and held it gingerly out to him.

"Be careful with her," Jack warned.

"Captain, don't fret. If I can handle your hands with care, I surely can do the same to a sprained wrist," the man said, peeking at him over the tops of his spectacles.

Jack's cheeks came alive with a blush, and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Stand down," he muttered. "I'll meet you back on deck, luv. I've several days worth of logs to finish."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before exiting the galley. Evangeline smiled foolishly even after he was gone.

"It's refreshing to see him back to his old self," Kipper commented while removing the wrap from her wrist. "I have a daughter near your age. How old are you, dear?"

"Three and twenty," she said, knowing that she easily could have answered a year higher with her birthday advancing.

"Beatrice, my daughter, is twenty now, I believe. I'm not sure I would allow her on this vessel, but it suits you. She lives with her mother back in the Americas."

"That's a world away. Why do you stay here?" Evangeline asked.

"It is sometimes easier to leave people behind then to expose them to danger. I could easily practice at home with them, but my heart has always been with the sea. My wife never truly understood, so when Bea was born, I set her free and we went our separate ways."

"And your daughter, do you write to her?"

"Oh yes," he chuckled, applying his speciality salve on her bruises. "She's in love, now. Some man called Terrence. I gave my blessing."

"I lost my father in a fire. My mother is gone, too. I keep hope that they would approve of Jack."

Kippler began to wrap her up again, and reached for the sling.

"Jack is good man. I've know him too many years to count. In fact, I used to sail with his father. Two different breeds, they are. But, Jack has heart and passion."

He fashioned the sling around her neck, and ties it off to the side, her arm inside like a baby in a swing.

"It isn't broken, just badly sprained. It will take weeks to heal, unfortunately, so don't allow Jack to rope you into an activity that could hinder your healing," he said firmly.

"Yes, sir."

She thanked Kippler, giving him a hug, and left the galley. The sling, something she had never worn before, was fantastic. It allowed her arm hang freely, letting gravity hold it in place and snug to her chest. When her arm had hung at her side, the rush of blood caused her wrist to pound with pain, but that didn't happen with Kippler's sling.

As Geline made her way through the maze of the underbelly of the _Pearl_ , she passed by the small area she had used to sleep in. She doubled back, and pressed on the door. Surprisingly, nothing had changed. The bed was made up the same way it had been months prior, the little chair still sat in the corner, and an unlit lantern was placed directly beneath the chair. She stepped inside, remembering how many nights she had spent there, the time her friends had all piled inside to console her, and the last time she had slept in the crude bed.

Jack appeared in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest.

"I left it this way with the hope that you might return. I know I told you I could have had it made up last night, but no one has touched it since you left. I forbade it, actually."

"I thought you said you would meet me back on deck," she whispered, meeting him in the doorway.

He shrugged his shoulders, and rested his forehead against her.

"I missed ya," he whispered back. "Now that I have ya here, I find it hard to leave you alone, even for a short time."

"Then don't leave me alone," Geline replied before Jack kissed her eagerly.


	6. Chapter Six

**The North Atlantic Ocean, Near Corvo Isle.**

 **May the 4th, 1745.**

The crew of the the _Black Pearl_ were Tortuga bound and the men were dangerously restless. Jack had dragged them along for well over a year, with no real relief or bounty. Even before they reached Scotland, the men had taken Jack at his word that, eventually, they would return to their true calling- piracy. They craved depravity, drinking, and the effusive touch of a woman. The race for The _Holy Grail_ had yielded them nothing, and now Tortuga promised a reprieve.

Jack and Evangeline received stares of jealousy when a crew member happened to stumble upon them. Geline thought it best to keep their affections at bay, or at least keep it all confined to the cabin. So, they hid in corners to steal kisses, waited until night when they were in bed to hold each other, and let smiles from across the deck speak volumes. Jack hated sneaking around his own ship, as if he were a wanted man there as well. No real freedom for a free man.

Four days after boarding, the crew agreed to have Evangeline become a bonafide member. However much Gibbs had fought Jack on allowing females to occupy space onboard the ship in the past, he seemed jovial during the vote. Pintel and Ragetti clamored at the chance to teach her the ways of the _Pearl_ , and despite Jack laughing at their undying enthusiasm, Geline made sure they were the ones to tutor her. She was to have lessons, when time allowed, on how the ship functioned and what her duties entailed. Jack also promised that he would continue sword training after her wrist healed. He felt strongly about her finishing what they had started, he wanted her to feel secure and confident while wielding the weapon.

Jack had added her name to the crew log, and Evangeline had signed along the dotted line with enthusiasm. She followed him the entire day, learning every part of the ship, detail by detail. Jack spoke about the _Pearl_ in a manner that suggested the ship were a living being. Using "she" as the main pronoun, he took Geline from the helm where Gibbs and Barbossa were stationed, to the bottom where bilge water swayed. If she hadn't know better, Geline would have thought Jack loved his ship the way he loved her.

Later in the afternoon, when they had successfully evaded spotters off the coast of Corvo, the couple hid away in the galley to spend a moment together.

"It's _my_ ship. I'm the bloody captain, I have the right to kiss whomever I please, whenever I please, and all while in the _company_ of whomever I please," he whined, while kissing her neck softly.

"Jack, it's not good for morale. The men are lonely, and no one wants to witness us touching."

"I don't bloody care."

"Jack," she warned. "You _must_ care."

He pulled away from her and sighed, tossing his hat on the table, resulting in a 'thud' before sitting. Now well rested, he looked healthy and handsome, better than he had looked on the cliffs almost three weeks prior. His face was full of color, and his smile hardly waivered. Even as he complained of their predicament, he seemed as robust as ever.

"I am aware, luv, but I loathe hiding. I love ya, am I not allowed that? I've done worse with other, more questionable women on this ship, and the crew has never objected."

Evangeline seated herself next to him, amused at his indignation.

"Jack, things will right themselves after Tortuga," she said, resting her chin in her palm, her elbow leaning on the table. "Perhaps the men have a point. Perhaps our displays of affection are too frequent, too ostentatious."

He scoffed, lazily reaching for the bottle of rum he had opened during supper, taking a shallow sip. "Well, how is that possible when we don't touch one another in the company of the men anymore? God, I restrain meself, I should win a medal."

"Well, perhaps my becoming an official crewmember will calm them," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But, in the meantime, I'm off to write Nathaniel and Sarah another letter."

Jack chuckled, and took another drink, the amber hued liquor sloshing in the container. "Another? You're quite committed, darling. I'll meet you in there after a while, I've so many logs to complete."

She smiled, and rose from her seat, passing behind him. He reached out and softly touched her hand, and she stopped, waiting for him to speak.

"I think, not impossibly, that you're right," he drawled. "However much I find meself absolutely drawn to the physical aspects of ya, and however difficult it may be to not want to touch ya at all times, at risk of mutiny, let us reserve that for when we're alone. I shall not complain."

"Thank you," Geline whispered, relieved at his decision. He smiled charmingly, and nodded.

" _Dearest Nathaniel and Sarah,_

 _Jack has informed me that we are just off the coast of a patch of Portuguese islands in the North Atlantic. This morning, we were quiet and on high alert, lest they catch us in their waters. We've been eternally lucky on our voyage thus far, and I pray we don't end up on the wrong end of another ship's spyglass._

 _I find myself comfortable in loving Jack openly, but the physical affection he bestows upon me is overwhelming. It's new to me- all of it. We have agreed to keep all physical elements of our relationship hidden from the crew, mostly to stop bothering everyone, but I find that I am relieved. I struggle, a few days into our courtship, with how to address Jack. We are not married; he is not my husband, nor my fiancé, nor is he technically a lover. What is Jack to me, and what am I to him? I never imagined it would be this confusing. This is not to say that I do not enjoy his attention, both physical and non-physical. Sarah, perhaps you, in all your womanly wisdom, have words to help me through this._

 _I miss you both, you invade my dreams at night. I hope these letters find you in safe and happy times._

 _Love, Evangeline."_

Two nights later, in a mild celebration of passing by the Portuguese islands safely, music was played on deck. A chill hung in the air, and Evangeline's curls were tightly ringed and spread around her shoulders. She was seated besides Gibbs and Barbossa, and laughed loudly as Pintel and Mr. Cotton danced together with gusto. Mr. Cotton's parrot, perched high above them all, occasionally called out nonsense over the music. Barbossa, who found enjoyment in only a small amount of things, visibly rolled his eyes, but Geline caught a glimpse of a smile in the right hand corner of his mouth.

"Care for a taste, Miss Evangeline?" Gibbs asked, holding his work flask out to her.

"I don't fancy the stuff, Gibbs," she responded, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the memory of her choking back the vile drink.

"Oh, come dear, one sip won't kill ya," she heard Jack quip from behind her. He had situated himself on the steps to the helm, his back against the railing, and his left leg crossed over his right.

"Not tonight, Jack. It makes me ill."

"Your girl can't stomach the life blood of a pirate, Sparrow?" Barbossa teased. Much to Gibbs' dismay, Barbossa grabbed the flask and took a good, solid gulp. "She's part of the crew now!"

" _My girl_ ," Jack huffed, "fought valiantly by me side in Scotland. Where were ya, Barbossa? Measuring another pirate's worth by liquor consumption is laughable."

Barbossa glared at him, and handed the flask back to Gibbs. "You know right and well that had I not been imprisoned on this bloody ship while you, Turner, and Evangeline were fighting, I would have been there with ye," he whined. "I'm not too keen on ye, however."

Gibbs laughed heartily, shaking his head over the argument.

"Oh, my apologies, Barbossa. I forgot ya were a sad, lonely man. Remind me of _your_ girl's name. Or is it just you and your dominant hand again tonight?" Jack chuckled, waving his hands about.

"Jack, ye complete-"

"Oh, for God's sake, give me that," Evangeline mused as she yanked the flask from Gibbs' hands.

She brought it to her lips, tipped her head back, and took two large gulps to empty the small bottle. The drink instantly stung her throat, causing her to sputter, and she shoved the flask back into Gibbs' lap.

"Ugh," she exclaimed in repugnance. Her eyes watered, clouding her vision, and she wiped them clear with fumbling fingers.

The three men had been sufficiently silenced, although Jack was the first to respond.

"Damn," he muttered, looking to the other men for their reactions.

Gibbs began to laugh loudly, roaring over the music, and Barbossa smiled at Jack and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good on ye, dear," Barbossa chuckled, patting her on the back.

"How can you all stand it?" She asked, fanning her hands in front of her face to ward off the rising heat. It started in her stomach, and forced its way to her cheeks.

"Well, gents, ya just ensured Geline will be nice and drunk within the hour!" Jack grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Thanks for that."

The music subsided, and someone from the ratlines called out a request. The small band stuck up again, with a faster melody, and more men joined in the dancing. Shadows stretched across the deck, distorted by the barrels and crates. Gibbs, whose flask was now empty, stood and declared he needed more rum. Jack took his seat, and tangled his fingers with Geline's.

"I don't want to be drunk," she told Jack, regretting her rash decision.

"Well, luv, unless ya want to force yourself to bring it all back up, you're going to get drunk. Tiny frame like yours, and Gibbs' strong drink, you're done for," he chuckled, his thumb lightly caressing hers.

"Ye should be thankin' me, Jacky boy," Barbossa said with a wink.

"And why's that, Hectoria?" he asked saucily.

"Tis been a long while since we last docked in Tortuga," he sang, "and the crew is mighty distracted. I'll allow ye two a decent amount of undisturbed time, if ya wish, now that both of ye have had a drink."

Geline looked at him, her eyebrow arched in question. She did not know what being inebriated felt like, and she couldn't be sure if she had heard Barbossa correctly, or if she had misunderstood what he had just suggested. She turned to Jack whose eyes were formed into slits as he glared at his friend.

"What?" Barbossa asked. "Ye mean to tell me that ye haven't had-"

"Hector," Jack hissed. "This isn't your place, choose your next words with care."

"Aye, captain," he replied, holding his hands out in surrender. "Twas an honest misunderstanding." He stood and nodded to Evangeline apologetically.

The sound of his boots against the deck sounded so far off to Evangeline, as if he weren't right behind her, and she understood then that the drink had caught up to her.

"I'm sorry, luv," Jack said. "He had no business saying that in front of ya. He clearly has forgotten his place."

"It's perfectly fine," she replied. "It's only logical that you and I would be engaging in intercourse."

Jack looked at her in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"My God, it's started, hasn't it?" he laughed lightly. " _Intercourse_? Darling, who are ya right now?"

She laughed and Jack did the same, bringing the back of her hand to his lips, and Evangeline felt his kiss radiate through her like lightning. She watched him, as if in slow motion, lift his eyes towards her.

"Are ya okay?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied with a chuckle. "I'm warm. Are you warm? It's rather warm."

His lips pursed to the side, attempting to hide his amusement. He patted her hand softly.

"Aye, luv. That's the drink. How's your wrist fairing?" He inquired.

"Oh, I can hardly feel it at the moment. Is that normal?"

He laughed, running his fingers along his braided goatee. "Aye."

"Are you laughing at me, Jack?" her mind became enveloped in a fog. Every part of her body became heavy.

He straightened his smile, and cleared his throat. "Course not, luv. Never."

They watched the crew in their relaxed states; laughing, drinking, and playing cards. The four musicians struck up another song, and Evangeline wondered what sort of lives the men had lived before signing their names in the crew log of the _Pearl._ Where had they learned to play? Were they self-taught, or had they been raised in rich families who paid professionals to sit with them for hours while they painstakingly practiced? Geline had never learned to play an instrument, and now she wondered why. Her mother had owned a piano forte in London many years ago, but she had no memory of ever seeing her mother touch a key.

The musicians played a slow shanty that Evangeline recognized, one she had sung before, and the melody of the solo violin lulled her into comfort.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked, turning to Jack.

"Do ya think it's safe? Are ya even able to stand?"

She grinned, placing her right hand on the edge of the barrel where she was seated, and pushed herself up. Geline did not remove her hand, for fear that she may not be as stable as she predicted. Jack snickered, shaking his head at her show of force, and stood next to her.

"I'll dance with ya," he whispered, extending his hand out.

Jack's fingers delicately wrapped around hers, and although she swayed slightly after letting go of the barrel, she found her footing once Jack held her close. He placed his arm around her waist, his finger tips splayed against her hip. Her slinged arm was gently pressed to his chest, safe from anything outside of the space between their bodies. With a sigh of content, Jack placed his cheek to the side of Evangeline's head. She felt his breath skirt across the top her ear, warm and steady. Her drunkenness seemed to only heighten her senses, as she felt every part of Jack's body pressed to her in equal measure.

"Come here often, do ya?" he asked, as he slowly turned her.

"I cannot seem to stay away. There's a man here who continues to pique my interest."

"Oh? Which one is he? Lad must be special to get your attention."

Geline turned her look towards the men, and pointed to an aging sailor, slumped and asleep.

"Him? Lucky bastard," Jack muttered, his infamous smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I am quite taken with him."

"Well, it's lights out for that old dodger. Do ya think he'd mind terribly if I stole a kiss?"

She smiled widely. "If you stole a kiss from me, or from him? You'd be taking liberties either way, sir."

He chuckled, and his eyes gleamed devilishly in the light of the lanterns. The planks beneath them groaned as they danced close, but they hardly heard over the music. Jack's face inched closer, his lips poised to kiss Geline.

"I thought you said we wouldn't in front of the crew," she whispered, a faux reprimanding look forming on her face.

Jack took two giant steps backwards, and pulled Geline with him so that they were hidden behind the thick wood of a mast.

"Better?" The music quelled, and Jack kissed her chastly on the lips with a goofy grin.

"I think I'm ready to sleep," she tried to whisper, but her voice rang out across the deck.

"Yes, dear. I think that best," Jack replied in an actual whisper, leading her towards his quarters.


	7. Chapter Seven

**The Middle of the North Atlantic.**

 **June the 6th, 1745.**

Rain fell rhythmically to the deck of the _Pearl,_ the third day straight of such weather. The sea did not churn, but the rain came down continuously, forcing the crew to go about their duties while soaked to the bone. Some complained endlessly, either out loud or under their labored breath. The rest kept to themselves, working harder than ever, knowing if they did that Tortuga was the outcome. Evangeline sat under cover of the stairs, which only partially shielded her from the rain. It leaked through the cracks and the spaces between steps as she looped her length of rope into a bowline knot over and over. Pintel had given this assignment to her, citing that every good sailor knew his knots. It would lay the foundation of her pirating career, he told her. The act was difficult with her sling, but she improvised. Geline wanted to do the small things; she wanted to go through the wringer and come out a seasoned member of the _Pearl_. Her last excursion had made an outlier of her, a companion who followed the captain to death. This time would be different, she told herself, she would do what the others did and sign her name on the dotted line. And so, she practiced while hiding from the rain, slipping one end of a frayed rope into a hole until she knew the motions with her eyes closed.

Jack, she had discovered, had awakened before her that morning and had begun his charting and updating the ships logs. Since starting their relationship, he had fallen behind on his more technical duties as captain, and now he aimed to get it all done in one sitting. The act of writing had become difficult for Jack, she had noticed. His letters weren't straight, his hands shook slightly, and keeping the quill between his fingers seemed to bother him. He had said nothing to her about the problem, but she had grown accustomed to watching him, and she knew by now what was normal for him and what wasn't.

Jack had smiled at her from his desk as she rolled over in bed, his quill hovering just over the parchment as he wrote. It was a smile that she had never witnessed from him before; both corners of his lips raised, teeth showing, his eyes focused on hers. It was a smile composed just for her, one of contentedness and no reservations. She smiled back, the sound of rain against the large windows of Jack's cabin. He had said good morning, gave her wink, and returned to his obligations. Geline had not seen him since then, as Barbossa had been given run of the crew for the day so that he may finish his logs. Now, at midday, Barbossa released part of the crew to head to the galley for lunch, and as he stepped from the helm, he spotted Evangeline.

"Found yerself a nice hidin' spot, did ye?" he asked as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's better than being out on deck in this weather," she replied, handing her knot over to him.

He inspected it and gave a curt nod, which caused rain to fall from his hat and tumble onto the deck.

"Lovely," he said mockingly.

"Why are you in such a foul mood? Jack's given you run of the ship today; you should be happier," she laughed, taking her knot back.

"If I weren't in a foul mood, the crew would suspect somethin'," he replied with a tiny smile.

"Ship sighted, Cap'n, just off the port side!" someone shouted, and the pair simultaneously looked towards the crow's nest, shielding their eyes.

"Colors?" Barbossa shouted back, his hand on the butt of his sword.

"Maritime, sir! Looks like an East Indiaman!"

The crew stopped their chores at this declaration, looking to Barbossa for instruction when Jack emerged from his cabin. He placed his hat on before stepping out into the rain, and then turned to his co-captain, holding his hand out expectantly. Barbossa reached hastily into his jacket and pulled out a spyglass; his face pulled together at the midline in worry.

"How the hell did you hear that?"

"It's my job," Jack replied. "Keep steady, lads!" he called out, as he sprinted up the stairs to the helm, lengthening the spyglass.

Barbossa and Evangeline followed as Jack looked out past the stern, searching for the ship amidst the grey horizon. Evangeline placed her hand on his shoulder and squinted out into the distance, hoping to see something as well.

"There," Jack pointed out beyond the port side, passing the instrument to Barbossa. "Friendly, do ya think?"

"After your history with the East India Trading Company?" Gibbs interjected, making his way up the stairs. "Not likely."

"History?" Geline asked, looking at the men with raised eyebrows.

"Aye, I see her. 'Tis most definitely an East Indiaman, but bein' so near to Tortuga, chances are she is friendly," Barbossa decided, taking the end of the spyglass, and wiping the rain off with his shirt.

" _Lottie_?" Jack and Gibbs asked in unison.

"Perhaps. If it were me ship on the line, however, I would not rely on chance, and I would man the guns 'til we get a closer look, or she shoots first."

"Aye. Gibbs pull every man from below decks," he instructed, before turning around and addressing the crew that had been patiently waiting for word. "We've an East Indiaman out there, man the guns with purpose, but do not shoot until we can verify that the ship is a threat!" Jack called out, and the second he finished, the men stepped into action.

" _Lottie_?" Geline asked Jack. "The _Little Lottie_?"

"Aye, luv. That's what I hope. If it isn't, and shooting commences, I want you to barricade yourself in me cabin and hide."

Jack walked ahead of her and took the steps to the deck, his boots stepping in puddles that had pooled on the wooden planks. Geline followed him, avoiding the puddles as she did.

"No!" Evangeline called after him, and he turned back to her, caught off guard.

"Pardon?"

"No, I'm not going to hide."

A man pushed past them, rolling a cannonball on the deck between their feet.

"And why is that?" Jack asked, his lips pressed into a fine line.

"Because I'm an official crew member now."

"True, but ya haven't finished your fighting lessons, and ya sure as hell don't know how to handle the _Pearl's_ guns," he whispered, looking off to his left to keep an eye on the men around him.

"I want to help, Jack, I want duties. Let me do _something_."

"Well, part of your duty as a crew member is to consider your captain's word as law. So, I shall state it in this manner: I order ya to barricade yourself if shooting commences," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Evangeline looked at him, mouth agape at his audacity. "What?"

"Geline, come on, luv. Ya were tying knots earlier, there is no way in hell I'm goin' to throw you to the wolves and allow you to be on deck during something such as this," he moved in closer, his rain spattered hand grabbing hers. "There may not even be a threat, but you know naught about battle while at sea, and you are technically missing an arm. I'm tryin' to keep you safe."

She wiped the rain from her eyes, frustrated with the man in front of her.

"I'll concede your point about my wrist," she mumbled.

"Jack!" Barbossa called from the helm, "They've spotted us, and thrown a white flag! 'Tis the _Lottie_!"

Evangeline heard Jack sigh with relief as he turned back to her.

"That was rather quick. It seems we'll get letters instead of cannons," he chuckled, squeezing her hand before calling out to the men to cease their activities.

He sauntered off, leaving Geline near the edge of the steps to contemplate their argument while the rest of the crew moved around her with reason.

* * *

An hour later, the _Little Lottie_ pulled up to the _Pearl's_ port side, mere feet of fog and ocean separating the two ships. The rain had ceased, but moisture still hung in the air. The captain stood on the railing with a tight grip on the ropes at his side, his crew milling about behind him. Evangeline had not seen him the last time their ships had crossed paths, and she was surprised at how young and robust he seemed. His light colored hair shone even as the sun hid behind the clouds, and despite his sailor status, his clothes appeared freshly clean. Jack hopped onto the railing, mirroring the other captain's stance, and greeted him.

"Stephen! Ya gave me crew and I quite a fright, mate. We started loading the cannons."

"My apologies, Captain Sparrow! We've just come from Tortuga, and it seems you're headed that direction."

"Aye," Jack answered. "Come across any trouble?"

"Smooth sailing, captain."

Evangeline leaned against the railing next to where Jack stood, inspecting the _Little Lottie's_ craftsmanship. More significant than the _Pearl,_ she had been made with great care. Her name, painted in blue letters, stood out against the deep cherry-colored wood; a far cry from the rag-tag look of the _Pearl._

'We've got letters for you, captain," Stephen declared, ushering a man with a bag to meet him at the railing. He took the bag and precariously leaned over the edge to toss it across the gap to Jack, who caught it with ease.

"Much obliged, sir!" Jack called, tipping his hat to the other captain. "If you'll allow my crew a moment to gather their outgoing messages, I'd appreciate it greatly."

Geline remembered her stack of letters for Nathaniel and Sarah, and she sprinted to Jack's cabin to retrieve them from his desk. There were six in all; containing her thoughts, feelings, and worries. She knew her friends would respond accordingly. A few others had grabbed letters, and Jack took their items, placing them the bag and tossing it back to Stephen.

"Keep a weather eye, Jack. Anyone could attack you in this fog."

"Aye, same to you, man."

Stephen leaped from his position on the rail, and landed on deck, calling for his men to set sail. Jack did the same and stood next to Geline. The men gathered about, curious to see who received mail from loved ones.

"Alright, alright! Quiet down, men! Let's see here," Jack muttered, untying the bundle of sealed parchment. "Gibbs! No surprise there. Here ya are, mate."

Gibbs accepted his three letters with a smile and rushed off to read them in solitude.

"Pintel, you've one. Kippler, you as well. Hmmm, it looks like you do too, luv," he said, slipping the letter from its bonds and handing it to Evangeline.

She snatched it from his hands greedily and turned it over. _Nathaniel_ , she read to herself and hugged it to her chest. He had known to send his letters to Tortuga after her last excursion. Jack smiled and continued shouting out names until one remained. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, his face falling. Evangeline noticed the change in his demeanor; something was wrong.

He cleared his throat. "This is mine," he announced, smiling again. "I'll allow a bit of time for leisure, but we've a heading, and we're bound to it."

The men dispersed, leaving Jack and Geline alone. He turned his letter over again, his face scrunched in thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on his upper arm and trying to read the look in his eyes.

Fog hung around them, licking their cheeks and sending a chill down Evangeline's spine.

"Nothing," he replied, tucking the parchment into the inside pocket of his jacket. He gave her a wide smile and bent down to kiss her sweetly. "I've got logs to finish, darlin', take some time to read what Nathaniel wrote, eh?"

She knew he was lying and as he walked off towards his cabin, worry buried itself in her chest.

Jack had never given her a reason not to trust him, but with their disagreement and his blatant disregard for the truth, she wondered if he had different a view of their relationship than she did. It was a question she asked again and again; what the hell was their relationship? Why did it have to confuse her so? She peered down at her message from Nathaniel and decided to stop the self-pity long enough to read what he had written. She rested her back against the railing and tore the seal of the parchment.

 _Evangeline,_

 _I'm composing this only a moment after discovering your letter. I know you have left Folkstone, as it's night now. Sarah is distraught, her tears will not cease. As for me-_

He did not finish his sentence but moved on to a start a new one instead.

 _This Commodore has done nothing but ruin your reputation and cause us all pain. The gall of this man to force you from your home; I won't stand for it. I'll appeal somehow, I'll write to the bloody King himself and beg him to force Alexander to rescind his words. This is not where we leave our friendship, Geline. This is not how our life together ends, I just won't allow it. I did all those things for you because I love you, and because you are a dear friend. How my heart aches for you, how Sarah's breaks at the thought of never seeing you again. This day should bring only happiness for us, but we can find no pleasure in this moment._

 _I will find a way to get you home. I know that you're with Jack now, and that is what makes you happy, but I'll find a way for us to see one another again. Stay safe, my friend. Allow Jack to teach you the skills to defend yourself while you sail those unpredictable seas. Do not forget your worth out in the wild, Evangeline. Do not forget that you have loved ones in a small sea-side town but allow yourself the happiness of attaining Jack Sparrow's heart. Please._

 _I'll send this letter the in same manner as before._

 _We love you. We will write often. We will see you again._

 _-Nathaniel and Sarah Frazier._

Evangeline folded the parchment back into thirds and brought her lithe fingers to her face, wiping a few tears away. She hadn't expected any other news, she knew her friends would be upset that she could not return home, yet she found herself so tired of crying. She could not fix this problem, but there were others that she could tend to.

* * *

She entered Jack's quarters and found him seated at his deck, his back to her while he peered out his large windows. Fog still clouded their view, and a few raindrops remained from the earlier downpour. Jack turned his head over his shoulder to watch as she sat across from him. Geline noted the look in his eyes; contemplative and surprised.

"You look unwell," she commented.

"I am," Jack replied quietly.

"Who is your letter from, Jack? I saw you when you read it; something's wrong."

He turned toward her and reached for the letter which he had placed off to the right corner of his desk. He stared at it as if haunted by its contents. He cleared his throat and slid it across the desk to her.

"'Tis from Ena," he answered as Geline read his sister's name across the parchment, the handwriting tight and looped. "My father is dead."

Geline met his gaze, searching for some hint at what her reaction must entail, but she could not read him then.

"Oh. God, when did he pass?"

"Month ago, maybe less."

"How?" she asked.

He stood, shoving his hands into his pockets and making his way around his desk.

"His ship was attacked. Thirty dead, two survivors. I don't even bloody know where he was headed."

"What happened? Who attacked him?"

"She doesn't know. The two men who survived said the other ship wasn't flyin' any recognizable colors. Not pirate nor merchant. She wrote to me to summon me home," he answered, stopping in front of her and leaning on the edge of his desk.

His home. She had never thought of Jack having a home outside of the _Pearl._ Of course, he had a home. He had had a childhood too, once, all things that Evangeline was not privy to.

"Where is your home?"

"'Tis not my home, per se. More of an appallingly named fortress. Shipwreck Island. All the pirate lords have to gather now that he's dead."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Nah, luv. Don't be. Bastard's lying somewhere on the bottom of the ocean. Doesn't mean much to me."

"He was your father, Jack."

"Aye, and not a bloody good one at that. We have…" he stopped, caught off guard. "We had a sordid history, Evangeline."

She hadn't known. Jack had never told her much of his younger years or his family dynamic. She recalled the feeling of her father's death, the emptiness, and heartache she had felt. Then there was Jack, who loved fiercely and reservedly, and who didn't care that his father had been blown to bits. The urge to comfort him washed over her, but she did not know what he needed. What had her mother done when her father required help? She had stood by his side, quietly lifting him up without want of praise and thanks.

"You don't feel anything at the news of his passing?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Sure, I do, luv, I just don't feel anything that you would deem acceptable in this situation. I'm more upset over how distraught my sister is. She adored him. My Da and I didn't write a great story for ourselves."

"What was his name?"

He took a deep breath, rubbed the back of his neck, blinked a few times, and moved to the edge of his bed where he finally sat.

"Edward Teague."

"Not Sparrow?" she asked, sitting next to him.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Sparrow isn't actually my surname, luv. That was a name bestowed upon me in me younger years."

She looked at him while she processed the information.

"Jack Teague?" It sounded foreign and misaligned with everything she knew.

He winced, uncomfortable with her question.

"Aye. Technically, but it's Sparrow now."

"Of course," she whispered, taking his hand. "What happened between you and your father?"


End file.
